A Day In A Life
by lyd-2212
Summary: Sequel to I Guess It Happens. Follow Rose and the gang through their misadventures as they try to control those little rascals. With additional members in the family, imagine the chaos going on! More laughs, more adventures, more- oh, you get the idea. I'M BACK.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers!**

**I present to you the long awaited sequel to I Guess It Happens! I Guess It Happens had a lot of bumps in the road, a lot of laughs, loads of drama. Well, get ready for more! With additional members in the family, everything just got even more chaotic. **

**If you haven't read I Guess It Happens, there will be a link provided at the end. **

**So, without further ado, here is A Day In A Life.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the main characters. They belong to Richelle Mead, the awesome one.**

A Day In A Life

Chapter One

"DIMITRI BELIKOV, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I screamed at him, clutching my stomach.

"Yes, love." He answered. He learned from his sisters the most important lesson; always, always, _always_ agree with the angry wife in labor. No matter what.

Another contraction came and I screamed. It was just so fucking painful. I grabbed Dimitri's collar as he ran beside the dude who was wheeling me into that stupid room with the stupid white walls that I'm used to and screamed, "I'M NEVER LETTING YOU STICK THAT THING IN ME EVER AGAIN!"

"Yes, love."

"WHY DIDN'T WE INVEST IN CONDOMS?"

"I don't know, love."

Another contraction. Fuuuu-

"NEXT TIME, HALF OF OUR PAY-CHECK GOES TO CONDOMS!" I exclaimed at him.

"Anything you say, Roza."

How did we get here? I'm glad you asked.

~ADIAL~

_4 Months Pregnant_

Turns out, I've been pregnant longer than Lissa by a few weeks so I guess my baby would be older than hers by a month or so. Awesome. Older child equals bragging rights. Like Paul and Zoya for example, "Zoya, you have to give it to me because I'm older." He says to her. Well, he did get a scolding from his mother but what the heck, he got the toy anyway.

Dimitri and I have been to the gynecologist every month to check on the progress of the baby. We have decided to keep the baby's gender a surprise, just like Lissa and Christian. They chose not to know as well.

The morning sickness has subsided, but the mood swings are still very much there. Lissa's starting to have mood swings as well. So, you can imagine the chaos going around in the house.

Sometimes Christian gets pissed at Lissa's mood swings. Well, maybe because he has been sleeping for the past few days. Nothing 'exciting' happened at night, much to his disappointment.

He would even give Lissa hints that practically scream "I'M DESPERATE!"

Like when Lissa complained, "I feel so crazy right now that I could do something stupid."

Which caused Christian to say, "I'm something stupid, do me."

Imagine having two crazy pregnant women under one roof. One minute we were re-living the old memories, the next we were fighting and then we were crying and after a total of 5 minutes, we pretended like nothing happened.

Poor Dimitri and Christian are left puzzled by our mood swings. They'll come rushing once they hear screaming but when they actually reach us, we're already laughing, pretending like nothing happened.

For example, that one time Lissa and I were talking rubbish about our hair, honestly, I think I was high on something, I don't know, and we started crying for no reason.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_No, you're the dummy." I told Lissa._

"_No, you are." She retorted._

"_You are."_

"_You are."_

"_You are."_

"_You are."_

"_You are."_

"_No, you are you Pampered Princess!" I screamed. Did I mention that my threats are getting worse since I realized that the baby would be able to hear whatever I said after a few months? My threats and name-calling are PATHETIC now. But I don't want the baby's first word to be fuck- dang, I said it._

"_Noodle head!" She called me._

"_Hey, just because my hair is silky smooth and looks absolutely delicious like noodles, you don't have to call me that." I flicked my hair._

"_My hair looks even tastier than yours!" She swished her hair._

"_No offence, but I'd rather not eat both your hairs. I don't mind shaving it off though." Adrian butted in._

"_You hate my hair so much you wanted to shave it?" Lissa started to cry._

"_Yeah, Adrian. Thanks for making a girl feel so beautiful!" I exclaimed towards him sarcastically. I went over to a weeping Lissa and rubbed her back, saying, "Your hair is beautiful. It's long and silky and Adrian's hair looks like something died in it. Smells like it too." _

_She continued weeping and it made me sad too. So, I cried as well. Soon, the two of us were bawling our eyes out and we had no idea why. _

"_DIMITRI! CHRISTIAN!" Adrian called our husbands to calm us down._

_Suddenly, Lissa smiled. I wondered why. She said, "Remember that time when you got my hair stuck? When we were younger?"_

_I tried to remember._

"_Yeah! You wanted to curl your hair and so you told me to take the brush and curl your hair with it!"_

"_And it got stuck!" We both screamed and laughed._

"_We had to yank it off of my head." Lissa recalled._

"_And you had that bald spot for a few weeks." I remembered that little bald spot amongst her beautiful hair._

_We were both laughing just as Dimitri and Christian came rushing in. _

"_What happened?" Dimitri asked, dressed in his gym clothes, looking all sweaty._

_Adrian was dumbstruck. "But they were just- they were- the hair- I am never getting a girl pregnant." Adrian gave up._

_Christian grumbled and walked away. I walked towards Dimitri and told him, "You smell like chicken."_

_**END FLASHBACK.**_

Dimitri even had a calendar in our room, counting down the number of months and days. I'm not surprised if he started counting the hours nearing my due date. Honestly, it's like he expects the baby to magically pop out of me once the clock strikes 12 on my due date. I don't know who's more excited, him or me.

He would come into the room to retire for the day and go straight for my stomach. Okay people, erase whatever dirty thought that just popped in your mind. It isn't happening. Trust me, I thought the same thing as well. But nooo... The bugger bursts into the room, declaring his love for his 'baby' and I get all high and excited, only to know that he literally meant baby.

The baby needs to feel loved, he says. What about _my_ needs! He would laugh and joke about how I'm more jealous than our baby. Then he would make me feel _very_ loved.

Okay, _now_ you can think of all your dirty thoughts you were previously thinking about.

~ADIAL~

**6 Months Pregnant**

Dimitri and I were already thinking about names. Usually when we're on the bed, staring at the ceiling with my head on his chest.

"What about Junior?" I proposed, jokingly.

"Like Rosemarie Junior?" He asked as he stroked my hair.

"Like Dimitri Junior, D.J." I clarified.

He laughed. "Even though Dimitri is an awesome name, I think our child would deserve their own name, don't you think?"

"But whatever the gender, I want the baby to be named after Lissa. I don't care if it starts with a V or an L or ends with an A, I want the baby to be named after her."

"Okay." Dimitri agreed, knowing my reason why. He kissed the top of my head as he asked, "Middle names?" He suggested.

"Yup." I agreed.

Silence.

"Are we going to think of names now?" He questioned me.

"Dimitri, we have three more months. We have plenty of time. Besides, we have a back up name." I grinned.

"We do?" He asked, puzzled.

"Yup. Junior." I smiled at him and leapt of the bed to the mini fridge in the room. I looked inside it and was unsatisfied. I groaned and went to Lissa's room to raid her fridge instead.

I just barged into Lissa's room, ignoring Christian's protest about 'spoiling the mood.' Oh please, she's too moody to give it to him tonight anyway.

I looked in their fridge and smiled at the tub of Chocolate ice cream that was practically calling my name.

"Is there something wrong with your fridge Rose?" Christian sounds annoyed.

"Yup." I answered, popping the 'p'. "It's empty." I beamed at him.

"Then why didn't you go to the kitchen!" He screamed.

"That's too far." I complained and happily took the tub of ice cream and skipped out of the room and into my own.

~ADIAL~

**8 Months Pregnant**

Dimitri's family decided to stay with us until a few weeks after the babies are born, to offer a little help since all of us were completely hopeless.

I tried to carry Sonya's little baby a few times, you know, trying to get used to the feel of a baby in my arms. Once I carried her, she screamed. She kicked her little legs and cried her little lungs out. I quickly returned her to her mother and said aloud, "I think it's a boy."

Since we had a few extra pairs of hands around the house, Olena suggested that the guys have their own "Guy night" or whatever, to be relieved of the chaos of two very pregnant women. I think they decided to play video games or something. Christian may be a daddy soon but he still has the mentality of a child.

The guys retreated to the game room. Yes, there is a game room. Apparently Christian's boy-ish needs have to be attended to.

After a few hours of female bonding, I grew tired and bored so, I decided to crash guy's night.

I barged in there as they were playing some video game or something. All I know is that people/aliens/whatever those things are, are dying and there's the "PSHEW PEW PEWW PSHEW! ARGHHHH!" sound coming out from the speakers.

"Give me the controller." I demanded from Dimitri. He willingly passed it to me and I just pressed whatever buttons my thumbs touched.

"Are you guys okay with a female crashing guy's night?" Christian complained.

"They let you in didn't they?" I smirked as I practically felt him roll his eyes.

"How the hell do you play this game?" I demanded to know. I randomly pressed the buttons on the controller and killed everyone in sight.

"Damn it!" Christian exclaimed.

"He cursed! I must have done something right!" I celebrated.

"You just killed Christian." Eddie enlightened me.

"Too bad it's just in the video game." I grumbled.

Looks like Christian had like a billion lives or something because he keeps coming back to life. I had no idea what the hell I'm doing but Christian seems to hate it with a passion so I LOVE IT!

After pressing even more buttons randomly, the words GAME OVER came out in one of the split screens.

"Okay, what the hell happened?" I asked urgently, thinking it was mine. I was still pressing buttons though.

"You practically toasted Christian. He lost the game." Adrian told me, his full concentration still on the screen.

"I LOVE THIS GAME!" I exclaimed.

~ADIAL~

Dimitri and I were lying on the bed, retiring for the day and trying to have a conversation. Note the word trying.

"You smell nice." I told him, kissing his cheek.

"Is that why you keep sniffing me? And kissing me?" He asked, amused.

"Yup." I breathed in his scent.

"What do I smell like?" He asked, curious.

"Tacos."

He laughed even louder. He kissed the top of my head and said, "You smell nice too."

"Like what?" I pushed.

"Like donuts." He joked. I sat up, folded my arms and stared at him.

"I made you smell like something so tasty and I smell like a piece of bread with toppings?"

"I thought you love donuts." He defended himself.

"Yes, I do."

"Well, then you smell like chicken." He said.

"CHICKEN?" I exclaimed.

"Everyone loves chicken!" He argued.

"Not that girl in my third grade class!"

"Roza, I bet you can't even remember her name." He raised his eyebrow, daring me to remember.

"Well, I don't care." I lay back down.

Dimitri pulled me to his chest and said, "Well, I love you anyway. You smell exquisite, you look stunning…"

"And…" I pushed him on.

He laughed. "And I love you."

I grinned. "You still smell like tacos. But I love you too."

Silence.

"Your baby is kicking my bladder. I have to pee." I informed him.

He laughed and said, "Our baby's a good fighter even before he/she's born. I'm so proud."

~ADIAL~

**A Few Hours Ago**

"Dimitri, wake up." I nudged him.

"Urghpmh." He grumbled but didn't move.

"Dimitri!"

"No mama, I don't want to eat more oatmeal." He mumbled.

"DIMITRI!" I screamed into his ear.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" He automatically stood up, scanning the area. "Why is the bed wet?" He asked.

"Well, because of the baby."

"Rose, when I said 'If you have to go just go', I didn't literally mean go _here_. I meant hold it in till you get in the bathroom, seated on the thing and then go." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Dimitri, it's not pee." Honestly, you'd think he'd get it by now.

"Then what is it?" He seemed puzzled. "I may have three sisters but I don't know the works of the female body."

"Well, the baby's coming." I told him straight.

"I know. It's already nine months. You're due soon."

"Dimitri, my water broke." I told him straight to the point.

"But you didn't bring a water bottle in here."

How innocent can his mind be? "Dimitri! Focus! THE BABY IS COMING. RIGHT NOW."

"Now?" He looked shocked.

"Now."

"NOW?"

"Yes, Dimitri, NOW!"

He recovered from his initial shock and with lightning speed, he quickly ran around the room, grabbing necessities and threw on some T-shirt he found somewhere while I got ready to go out and bang on Lissa's door.

"Okay, let's go call Lissa and head to the hospital." He said in a rush, pulling me out the door.

I refused to move. "Roza, we have to go!"

"Dimitri, you forgot your pants."

He looked down. He searched around the room and quickly put a pair of grey pants. "Damn, these pants are getting tighter and tighter." He complained.

"Those are my pants."

"Oh."

He hurriedly located his own jeans and practically dragged me downstairs, banging on everyone's doors and screaming "THE BABY'S COMING! LET'S GO! WAKE UP AND LETS GO!"

I heard a lot of cuss words and grumbling as everyone, Christian, Lissa, Adrian, Eddie and the Belikov family, came rushing downstairs, ready to head to the hospital.

Poor little Paul ad Zoya was still half asleep and complained along the way. It was absolute chaos.

And after few hours, it brings us back to now.

~ADIAL~

"Breathe Roza, HEE WHOO HEE WHOO." Dimitri encouraged me.

"I AM BREATHING! HEEWHOOHEEWHOO!"

"Yes, I know love, but slowly. He-"

"TELL ME HEE WHOO ONE MORE TIME AND I WILL STOMP ON YOUR HEE WHOO." I threatened.

"Okay." He squeezed my hand and kissed the top of my head.

"WHEN IS THE DOCTOR COMING? I NEED TO GET THIS BABY OUT!"

"Relax, love. You need to be fully dilated first-"

"FULLY DILATED MY ASS!" Ironically, it is my ass that needs to be dilated. "IT HURTS!"

"Shh…" Dimitri stroked my hair.

"DON'T YOU SHUH ME!" I warned him.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

Just then, the doctor came in. He checked on my progress and finally, finally said, "Okay, ready to push?"

"PUSH YOU OFF A CLIFF? HELL YES."

The doctor seemed amused. Why is he amused? I'm going to le push him off the stupid cliff. Lets make him go into labor and see how he feels!

"Okay, on the count of three, push okay? One…Two…Three!" He instructed.

I pushed as hard as I could. I gripped Dimitri's hand and I swear to God, he scrunched up his face in pain even if he denies it.

"One… two… three, push!"

I pushed once more.

"You're doing great, Roza." Dimitri encouraged me and kissed me on the head.

"On five, push okay?" The doctor instructed once again.

"FIVE? I THOUGHT YOU SAID THREE! WHAT A RIP OFF!"

The doctor ignored me and started counting, "One… two…"

"THREEFOURFIVE PUSHHHH!" I counted myself.

After a while, the doctor finally announced that he could finally see the baby's head.

"Okay Rose, just a little bit more!"

I pushed as hard as I could and after a few pushes, I could hear a baby's cry. I cried a tear when I heard our baby's little voice. I faced Dimitri who smiled his biggest smile.

"Our baby's here." He whispered to me.

"Yeah. Finally." I said quietly.

The nurse came over, with our bundle of joy in her arms and said, "Congratulations, it's a…"

**Don't kill me! The votes for the baby's gender are in and well, what's a story without a cliffhanger? Muahahah!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. **

**Here is the link to I Guess It Happens:**

**http:/ www . fanfiction . net / s / 6007129 / 1 / I _ Guess _ It _ Happens**

**Please review! I would love to know what you think about this story. Thanks!**

**Reviews make my day/week/month.**

**And please, Hope and Pray for Japan.**


	2. Chapter 2  Welcome

**MY GOD, I LOVE YOU PEOPLE.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites and alerts! You people practically spammed my mailbox but I LIKE IT! *jumps around* Do it again!**

**Hahah, now I bring you chapter two. This chapter was supposed to be shorter because the lower half was supposed to be in chapter three but I thought, what the heck. Hahaha. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All characters except for the baby is not mine.**

Chapter Two - Welcome.

I was wheeled into a private room soon after I was forced to give up my baby to the nurse, yes, I did fuss over it but didn't scream too much nor did I punch her because I was too tired. Come on people, a baby just popped out of my ass. If not, I would have bitched slapped that woman. Actually, I would. You know, it takes 42 muscles to frown but it only takes 4 muscles to reach out and BITCHSLAP THAT FUUU-antastic woman.

I have a baby now. I have to watch my words. What a hard thing to do.

Dimitri swore that once I was wheeled into my room, he would wheel in the baby from the nursery. Once he said that, I demanded to be wheeled there immediately.

Oh, don't blame me for being so needy. The hormones are still here and I only got to hold my baby for a short while.

**FLASHBACK**

_I have heard of women saying that once they hear their baby's cry, seen them, held them, all those pains from labor magically disappear. I didn't believe that the first time I heard it. That was because I didn't understand the overwhelming feeling that washes all your pain, all your thoughts away. That feeling that completely makes you forget what happened before, what you were doing, what's going an around you. All your focus, your attention, your thoughts go to that little bundle of joy in your arms._

"_He's so precious." I whispered._

_I held him in my arms, so delicate, so fragile, so…tiny. I knew new born babies were small but I didn't think they would be this small. T.V LIED TO ME!_

"_We did it." I whispered to Dimitri softly, loud enough for only him to hear._

"_You did it." He corrected me as I looked up at him, beaming with pride and joy. This is of the happiest moments I've seen him in. He was practically glowing with joy. _

"_You went through the hard labor. You did it." He explained._

"_Yeah, I am pretty awesome." I agreed. He laughed. "But it takes two to make a baby. And you got hurt too. Sorry about your hand." I apologized, looking at his slightly bruised hand I gripped so much. _

"_How about my ear? I think I'm deaf in this one now." He joked, pointing to his right ear._

"_Don't push it." He chuckled._

"_Hey, little guy." I felt Dimitri bend down so that he could greet his son._

"_Welcome to the world, buddy." I said to him softly. "And good luck because you're going to need it."_

"_With her as your mother, luck isn't enough." Dimitri added. I almost smacked him arm but I was holding the precious little boy in my arms._

_His eyes were closed but he had a head of hair, a shade exactly like Dimitri but a lightly tanned-like skin colour like mine. He had a small nose and I swore he smiled a little when I held his hand. I silently begged him to open his eyes, just so that I could see the colour of his eyes. It was as if he heard my innermost thoughts when he opened his eyes by the tiniest bit. I let his little fingers wrap itself around my finger as Dimitri stroked his head softly._

"_Luka." I finally said._

"_Hmm?"_

"_I want to name him Luka." I don't know why, but he looked like a Luka. Plus, it's a Russian name. I figured he should have a name from his father's birthplace._

"_I think that's the perfect name." He agreed._

_And then the stupid nurse came to take my baby away. _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Roza, maybe you should go to sleep first…" Dimitri suggested.

"No way, I want to see my baby." I argued.

"Rose, you're tired. And when you're tired, you have no idea what half of the things you say really mean."

"Oh really? Try me." I dared.

"Mickey Mouse. Is he A) a dog or, B) a cat?" He asked almost immediately.

"A. No wait, B. Can I call for help? Oh wait, no. I pick R."

"What? Why?" He asked.

"My name starts with R. Rrrrrrrose. Rrrrrrooooza." Oh my God, he's right. I am going crazy.

"He's a mouse. And that just proves my point about you being tired. Come on, go to sleep." He urged as he moved to shift me towards one end of the bed while he laid down on the other.

"But I don't want to. Oh my God, look at that fly." I pointed to the fly on the wall.

"What about it?"

"It's mocking me! It's flapping its wings like a chicken and I can practically hear it singing to me in a mocking tune!" Stupid fly. It's staring at me…

"Come on, I'll be right here with you." He whispered, stroking my hair softly, dragging my attention away from the fly.

"I want to see him. I'm not even tired!" Okay, maybe the yawn sort of gave it away but I really_ really_ don't want to wait another minute. I wanted to see him _now_.

I don't know how he did it, but Dimitri did it. He convinced me to sleep for a few hours and then he would bring the baby back into the room. Really, I don't know how he does it. He whispered sweet nothings, rubbed the bridge of my nose up to my forehead a couple of times, kisses here and there and BOOM. I agreed to see Luka later and take a short nap in the meantime. He smiled and told me to go to sleep.

**DPOV**

Once Rose was asleep, I called the family back at home, asking them when they're going to visit the baby.

Mama picked up the call and the house was unusually quiet… Except for Paul screaming for Viktoria as she exclaimed back, "What?"

"I'm hungry." Paul informed her.

"Me too, make something!" Viktoria screamed back.

I laughed at both of them.

After approximately an hour, I decided to go see my son. I quietly stepped out of the room, and walked slowly towards the nursery.

It was unusually quiet. Well, what did you expect at almost 4 in the morning.

I made my way to the nursery and looked into the clear glass. The babies were arranged according to the order of birth. There were some babies placed under the light since the have jaundice, some babies were bigger and some were smaller. There were babies with blonde hair, copper coloured hair and some with no hair at all. I scanned through the rows of babies until I finally spotted my son. He was beside a little girl with black hair and a small button nose and on his left was a pair of boy twins.

I smiled when I saw him. I don't think I've been happier when I first saw him. Sure, he was naked and was only wrapped in a blue blanket but what the heck; he's my little boy.

I knocked on the door and requested to see my son and bring him back to Rose's room. The senior nurse nodded and pushed Luka over to me. I slowly pushed him towards Rose's room, and once in there, I sat on the chair, facing the window and held him in my arms.

He was so small, so…tiny. So fragile. I remember when Paul was born, and Zoya too. I held them when they were born but there's something about holding your own child, my son, that's different. The feelings just multiplied.

"Hey buddy." I whispered to him. I rocked him slowly and saw him open his eyes by the tiniest bit.

From behind me, I heard Roza snoring. "Hear that, Luka? She sleeps like that most of the time. So, when you hear scary sounds in the middle of the night, it might actually be her." I chuckled and I felt him squirm in my arms.

I turned around just in time for her to mumble in her sleep. It sounds something like "No, you cannot have my tic tac." Pause. "No, you're stoooopid." She groaned and rolled the other way.

I chuckled and swore I saw Luka smile a little. I felt him squirm even more and shiver a little.

"Hey, buddy. Are you cold?" I tugged on his blue blanket and tucked him further into my chest.

"How's that?" I stroked his cheek, rocking him slowly in my arms.

"I'm going to make sure you grow up to be a gentleman. Being kind to girls and all that. Especially your mother." I whispered to him.

"Speaking of your mother, who knows? Maybe you're going to be a sneaky little dude. God knows how many times I caught her doing pranks back in school." I remember the millions of times I had to stop Roza back at the academy. Even the small little things she does to Christian.

"Maybe I'll even help you with some of those pranks. Only if they're on your mother." I told him. Oh yeah, pay back time. Now, I have a partner.

He squirmed a little more in my arms. I raised him up and kissed his little cheek.

"But seriously. You're going to grow up to be good. No cheating girls and all that. And if you ever become a player, I will kill you." I warned him.

I mean, what else can I say to him? There are so many things yet nothing at all.

"But whatever you do, your mother and I are going to be right there with you to support you. We'll help you with anything. We're going to take care of you, and groom you to be one of the best guardians out there." I spoke to him softly.

"When you get older, I'll train you. We can have a matts placed in the garage for sparring and all that. I still have some tricks up my sleeve that your mother doesn't know about. It'll be our little secret." I confined in him.

"I never really had a father, so I don't really know what dads do… But I'll never let you go through what I had to. I'll always be there for you, you know. I'll be there when you take your first step, you first day in school, when your first tooth falls out… Everything."

I held him tighter to me. I rocked him gently, humming to a tune, a lullaby mama used to hum to us. I heard him moan softly, so soft I almost missed it. I chuckled and smiled down at him.

**RPOV**

I woke up from a very weird dream about Tic Tacs. The Tic Tacs were mocking me. They also had butts and legs and arms. They were doing this dance and mocking me. Yeah, i'm totally fine...

I was still tired, a little sore, including my throat. I think I screamed too much. I looked around the room and found Dimitri on the chair, humming a tune to Luka.

"Hey, Dimitri. Come 'ere. I want to see him." I beckoned him over.

Dimitri looked over his shoulder and grinned at him. "Look buddy, mama's awake."

I laughed. Dimitri brought Luka over and passed him to me. "Hey, did you miss me?" I joked.

I stroked his cheek that was cold to the touch. "Did you let him freeze?" I asked Dimitri.

"I tried to keep him warm!" He defended himself.

"I'm still blaming your father on this." I told Luka. Dimitri laughed beside me.

"What time are the others coming?" I asked.

"In a few hours. I figured they're letting us spend some time alone first. Just the three of us. Besides, I bet most of them are still asleep. They missed it because of the whole drama early in the morning." He replied.

Rose was talking to Luka as he moaned, as if he was trying to say something back. I adored the sight of the two of them, I don't think I'll ever be tired of watching those two.

"When you were asleep, I thought of middle names." Dimitri told me.

"What have you thought of?" I asked, curious.

"Well, I was thinking of two middle names, instead of just one."

I pondered on the thought for a moment.

"What do you have?" I asked him again.

"Aiden. It means Little Fire. I have a feeling he's going to be a mischievous little boy." I laughed.

"Luka Aiden. Sounds absolutely fitting."

"Yup. As for the other name, well, I realized what month this is."

"August." I realized.

"And someone very special to you was born in August."

"Mason." I realized once more.

"I thought you might want to honor Mason by naming our baby after him too."

"Luka Aiden Mason Belikov. It's perfect." I whispered his name over and over again.

"Well, Luka Aiden Mason Belikov, you have been named!" I joked and laughed along with Dimitri. I swear Luka was smiling as well.

"That's going to be a mouthful when you're screaming at him for doing something wrong." Dimitri imagined.

"Nah, I'll just blame you. He is _your_ son anyway." I grinned.

"Oh, so when he's mischievous and a troublemaker, he's _my_ son. And if he's this little angel, he's _your_ son?" He was trying to hide his smiled.

"I'm glad you understand my logic." I chuckled.

**~ADIAL~**

A heavily pregnant, screaming Lissa came rushing into my room, demanding to see my baby.

"Knock knock!" She exclaimed happily. It shocked me half to death.

"Hey, Lissa. You know what's better than saying knock knock? _Knocking_."

"Where is he?" She asked frantically, ignoring me.

"I'm…holding him?" I replied, stating the obvious.

"He's adorable!" She gushed all over him. "What's his name?"

"He's name after you. Well, sort of. Luka Aiden Mason Belikov." I informed her with pride.

Her grin grew wider.

"Well then, would you like to carry little Luka?" I asked her, with a grin on my face.

"Of course."

Christian came rushing in next, exclaiming, "Can I use your bathroom?"

"No." I immediately replied.

"Why!" Christian whined, doing his little 'I need to pee' dance.

"Because the last time I shared a hospital bathroom with you, I almost threw up at the sight of your pee."

There was a time, back at the academy when Christian and I drank a wee bit too much and ended up in the same room.

"In my defense, I was drunk."

"Dude, what the heck was inside the toilet bowl that wasn't good enough for your pee?" I questioned him.

"I was drunk!" He argued back.

"GAH!" Christian screamed and ran into the bathroom anyway.

"Awesome, he's going to pee all over the bowl again." I rolled my eyes and folded my arms.

Everyone was around Luka, well, everyone except for Viktoria and Paul.

Paul went straight to Dimitri, diligently reporting to him about his bike. "Uncle Dimitri, I need a new bike. Viktoria accidentally ran mine over when she was test driving the car and she won't get me a new one."

"Wheely?" Dimitri asked.

"Yes, wheely." Viktoria answered, walking towards her brother. "Is there a weeson you're talking like that?"

"Oh my God, Dimitri is starting to talk baby talk?" Karolina asked, mocking her brother.

"That's cause Dimitwi's a daddy now." Adrian mocked him in his best impression of baby talk. Although he sounds more like Bugs Bunny than a baby. Oh my God, I just imagined Adrian in diapers saying, "What's up Doc?" Okay, erasing that mental image...now.

They all laughed as Dimitri tried to defend himself.

"I was talking about his bike, Wheely. Not wheely as really."

"You named your bike?" Sonya asked her nephew.

"Yes, he did." Karolina answered for him. "It's better than the bike's original name."

"What? Bikey?"

"Nope. Taco Burrito."

Everyone laughed.

"Why?" Sonya questioned.

"I was eating a Burrito in school and my teacher said that Burritos are also called Taco De Harina." Paul informed her.

"They are?" Viktoria asked.

"They invented Google for a reason." Paul mocked her and stuck his tongue out. Now comes the verbal assault.

You can hear Viktoria saying, "When I was your age, I was taller."

And then Paul would reply, "I'm not small, I'm fun sized! And my growth spurt is coming anyway."

Really, they're like an old married couple! They're like Christian and I. Oh my God, I just thought of Christian and I…_married_! I may have just been scarred for life.

Christian stepped out of the room, looking relieved as he sat on the chair. It squeaked. "Hah, even the chair thinks you're fat."

"Hey!" He pointed to me. "Just because I may or may not have over eaten yesterday, it does not make me fat. It makes me fluffy." He patted his stomach.

"Christian, I live with you. If you're not eating, you're picking your butt and scratching your nose."

"Rose, it's picking my nose and scratching my butt."

I shook my head. "Nope. I'm positive it's the other way around."

Sometime during our bickering, Luka was somehow passed to Adrian.

"He's adorable, Rose." He commented. "Makes me want to have a baby too."

I laughed. "I think you'll love the process more, actually."

"Hey, I have been nicknamed the Hurricane for my talent."

"Yup. It starts all fun and amazing but it ends in disaster and regret." He rolled his eyes.

Little Zoya was looking at Luka and tugged on her uncle's pants. "Uncle Dimka, I want a baby too."

"Over my dead body." I heard Dimitri mock cough. "How about I carry him and you can see him."

"Sure." She agreed.

Dimitri took the baby and sat down on my bed. Zoya and Paul were towering over Luka, stroking his cheek.

"Imagine if Luka behaves exactly like Rose did when she was little." Eddie commented.

Everyone thought for a moment and shivered at the thought.

"Honey, get ready for complain letters from his school." I warned Dimitri.

After a few hours filled with laughter, jokes, bickering and a whole lot of crap, the others went home and there was only the three of us left. My own family.

Dimitri laid in bed beside me on the bed as I held Luka. He stroked Luka's head as the little boy slept.

And right then in there, I realized that I didn't really care that I was in a hospital, the worst place ever. All I thought about and cared about was right in front of me. My family. It's no longer the two of us. It's now the three of us. And I love it that way. Who knows? Maybe that number will grow in time.

But for now, it's just Dimitri, Luka and I.

And that was how Luka Aiden Mason Belikov was welcomed into the family.

**Well, how was that? It's a boy! The votes was amazing. I thought it was going to be a girl until WHOOP, more people voted for a boy.**

**Anyway, I really do have to credit Dimka-roza-belikova for suggesting the baby to be named after Mason. I thought it was an awesome idea. Haha. Someone suggested the name Luka and I immediately fell in love with it. Clair95 suggested Luka too!**

**Okay, next question, LISSA'S BABY. Okay, I lied. I have more questions. Adrian and Viktoria or Eddie and Viktoria? Or maybe some other people? Come on, I want to know your suggestions!**

**Thoughts on the chapter? What do you want to see in the next? REVIEW! CLICK THAT REVIEW BUTTON PEOPLE, CLICK IT LIKE YOUR LIVES DEPENDS ON IT! *Throws virtual cookie***


	3. Chapter 3, Recharged

**Hello all new readers,**

**Please read my previous story, I Guess It Happens, because this is actually a sequel to it!**

**To my old ones,**

**Thank you for sticking to this story through the years.**

**This story was written long before the last (two books I think? but definitely before the last book) book was written and so some information may not be...up to date. I sincerely apologize for any mistakes I have made. It's been a long, long time since I've written something that doesn't have a submission date and with a lecturer waiting for an essay on his table.**

**Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters are not mine.**

It was unusually quiet. The bridge creaked slightly as I took a step on it. A bit too loud than I aimed for but then again, I admit that I did gain a little weight after Aiden. Yes, I call my son by his second name because calling him by his first name is too mainstream. I may be old but I am down with the- oh you get it.

I heard a twig snap from my right and whirled around. Quick on my feet, I ran towards the end of the bridge. It's enough hiding. Time to kill the Str-SNAP.

I acted before I could think. Before I could process anything. After years of doing this, it came to me naturally, pretty much like animal instincts. I whipped around to stake the Strigoi behind me. I should have known that first sound was obviously to get my attention towards the opposite direction.

I ran towards the original source of the sound and found two more Strigoi. I quickly staked them like the filthy meat they were. Speaking of meat, I wonder if I can start introducing Aiden to meat yet. Or I should probably wait until- BAM.

One thing these idiots should really really learn is to never underestimate a mother's ability to multitask. Honestly, we can think about cooking dinner and still pay attention to whoever's coming next. Give me a baby and I can put him to sleep right here, right now too.

I'm not saying that I can already roast a duck or cook turkey or something. My cooking skills may have improved but Lissa has cooks for a reason. Truth is, I'm a master at cooking simple, wonderful dishes. Give me something that takes more than half an hour and I am completely and utterly hopeless. There's also a reason why my house has more fire alarms installed.

Speaking of alarms, that's weird. I haven't heard the alarm go off yet. Usually it would have- "Oof"

Okay, I admit I got distracted for a while there. A Strigoi slammed me from the side and I fell over. Before he could grab my neck, I rolled over the other way and stood up, ready to fight.

I got a good look at my attacker's face...and laughed. Oh the irony.

He grinned as we circled one another, waiting for the other to attack. I raised an eyebrow, taunting him to go first. After years of this, I learned that you could get Strigoi to attack first by two ways. Number one, taunt them. Number two, taunt them even more.

"Come on little boy, we haven't got all day. I have better things to do than wait for your sorry ass to come and-"

He sprung up, aiming for my neck. The easiest trick in the bloody book. I dodged ever so easily. Faked left, but went right. Ah, you may think it's the simplest thing to do, but it worked. Getting them close is the easy part. The hard part was to pin them down or for the experienced ones, get close enough to stake them where they need to be staked.

I grabbed the arm he was about to punch me with and twisted it the other way. Kicked him in the stomach and continue dodging his advances until- ah there it is. The opening I've been waiting for.

We have unknowingly moved backwards, and unfortunately for him, he never realized the large log behind him. I grinned. He took the wrong step back and almost tripped. With fast reflexes, he righted his footing but still too slow. I quickly kicked him in the stomach with that last opening I got and as we fell to the ground, I staked him right in the heart.

And then, we laughed.

"Well done, Hathaway." I heard Stan Alto announce through the megaphone. "NOW TAKE YOUR CHILD BACK BEFORE HE RIPS OUT ALL MY HAIR."

"WHAT HAIR?" I screamed back. I couldn't help it. Like the Strigoi, I saw an opening to take a crack at Stan and I took it.

The 'Strigoi' under me, on the other hand, was chuckling.

"This shouldn't have been the first time I heard about this. Why didn't you tell me you were the one who was going to help test me?"

Dimitri laughed and said, "Surprise?"

I tried my hardest to stay angry, I really did. Of course I failed, so I laughed along with him.

"Oh the hopeless romantic, really. Most men give their wives flowers or a nice meal or even a nice getaway from a screaming child in a cabin far far away for their anniversary. Not a test."

"It wasn't my fault your test date just so happens to be on our anniversary." He argued. "And it wasn't-cough-entirely-cough-my fault that I just so happen to be one of your testers."

He grinned before continuing, "Besides, take a look around. There isn't a cabin, but the school did manage to stimulate the forest pretty well, so that's your getaway. And we have Stan temporarily babysitting Aiden so..." he reached into his pocket and fished out his phone. He proceeded to tap on it for a few moments before showing me a photograph.

I laughed. "You googled a picture of flowers and a candlelight dinner?"

"I wasn't planning on the flowers and the dinner but since you mentioned it in your rant earlier, I thought, why not."

Before I leaned down, I whispered, "Yes yes, my husband, the hopeless fool."

"I'm pretty sure there's supposed to be a 'romantic' in there somewhere."

"Don't push it."

"Yes boss."

I only managed to give him a slight peck on the lips before I heard a little toddler's screaming through the speakers. "MAMAAAAAAA"

I groaned and fell against Dimitri. I was never one to refuse my son's calls but at times like these...

A "ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY, STOP WHATEVER YOU WERE DOING WITH BELIKOV AND TAKE YOUR SON", then replaced my little boy's voice.

"Come on, let's go before Stan goes bald." He urged me to move but I had other plans.

"No, no. Let Aiden pull out whatever hair Stan has left."

Dimitri rolled his eyes and pushed me up anyway, dragging me back out the fake, but impressive, forest the school managed to duplicate as tests for the graduating novices.

Like back in my day, wow I felt old saying that, they only had this once a year. A situation test before novices could graduate. They managed to improve it through the years.

After being on 'vacation' for more than a year, I decided to go back to guarding Lissa. Of course, before protecting the most important royal there is, I had to prove my worth yet again by retaking examinations and tests to prove that after almost two years, I am still qualified.

Dimitri was still guarding Lissa but he went back to the school once in a while to help train the novices. He got the offer to help, and he took it. Of course, he isn't a teacher anymore. He just simply...tests. While he's here offering his professional services, my mother was back guarding Lissa.

After much deliberation, I decided to go back to being a part-time guardian, but still a full-time mom. My parents decided to move in to the house right next to ours, using the "I want to see my grandchild more. Who knows if he would be my only one" excuse. Of course he won't be the only one...Dimitri and I were simply very careful and...well protected.

I do love Lissa to death but after having your own family, and she having hers with a beautiful little baby girl she named Lillian Rose Dragomir-Ozera, we came to a conclusion that it's better if we had separate houses. So we bought the house closest to Lissa we could get. We could still visit her everyday and go back to enjoy some family time and leave it to the night guards to take over.

We knew it won't be easy to take care of the kids and guard royals at the same time but thankfully once you're queen, you'll have another, I don't know, ten thousand guards around the house at any one time. We'll just be the near-guards.

My mother too has realized that she's getting too old to guard. She's tired, she complains. If you ask me, she just wants to spend more time with Aiden. Dad says she feels guilty because she never took that chance when she had me. It doesn't matter though. As long as she's happy and the Aiden's happy, I guess it's for the best. I do appreciate my mother doing this though.

We walked towards Aidan, hand in hand BECAUSE WE CAN. Pfft, what no fraternization between teachers and students rule? Okay yes, Dimitri and I hated each other back in the day but the rules were still there. TAKE THAT KIDS WHO WANT TO DATE YOUR TEACHERS.

Aidan had grabby hands towards Stan, who was carrying him. "HAIR." He exclaimed and tried to reach for it again.

Believe it or not, Stan decided to grow a mustache. It was down right hilarious. The first time I saw it, I couldn't stop laughing. It was his fault for growing that hideous mustache that my son is so fond of.

S(a)tan got distracted for a while when he spotted us walking towards him and that was when my son took his chance to grab on to his mustache with one hand and he head of hair with the other.

Aiden giggled and continued pulling.

"OW OW OW. TAKE YOUR CHILD- OW- BEFORE I-OW LOOSE ALL MY- OWWWW HAIR!" Stan begged.

I walked very very slowly towards them. Yes, I have matured throughout the years but in situations like these, you really can't ignore and be a 'grown-up'.

Dimitri rolled his eyes and proceeded to be Stan's hero.

"Hey buddy, no grabbing anymore hairs okay?" He disciplined his child.

"Okay." Aiden replied...and grabbed Dimitri's hair. Oh that child is going to end up like me one day. At one and a half, he's already my exact replica, attitude wise. Fortunately he got his looks from his father.

"So what? Did I pass?" I asked around. They all turned and looked at me as if I was stupid, including the bruised up guardians rubbing various parts of their face/bodies. Okay, maybe I was a wee bit too aggressive but hey, they're the stupid ones making me go through all these tests. I'm Rosemarie Hathaway-Belikov, OF COURSE I PASSED.

**Phew, that's done.**

**This is more like a bridging story. I'm terribly sorry for my absence. Any excuse I give you will not be good enough, and i'm sorry. But I am back and recharged.**

**To be quite honest, I don't know what to feel about returning to this story. I plan on making it just for fun and laughter, a story that you can just read to let yourselves go and simply laugh at Rose and her adventures. **

**Please do review so I know if I should continue, despite my long hiatus. Not because I want reviews, but because I genuinely want to know what you readers think. What you want, I'll try to give. So...yeah. **


	4. Chapter 4, First Steps

**Hi all,**

**May I kindly request that you read the previous chapter, and my AN? It will get you up to speed! Thank you very much.**

**If you have, thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I apologize for any mistakes made.**

**Disclaimer: Mine? Oh nope. Okay.**

The First Step

It was a quiet, lovely Sunday morning- oh who am I kidding. It's never quiet in this household.

"Are the balloons ready? Cake? Where's the cake? Has it arrived yet? It's an ice cream cake, it should be refrigerated. It's an ice cream cake right? Did I order the right cake? I ordered the wrong one didn't I. SORRY, PREGNANCY BRAIN. Oh I can't use that excuse anymore. Right. Sorry. Not pregnant anymore. I can-"

Dimitri covered my mouth. "Roza, I love you dearly but I swear, one more word out of you about this party and I will lock you in here alone until tomorrow," he warned.

I glanced at him, eyes wide. You can't really blame a mother for being all panic-y on her son's first birthday. Everything has to be perfect. It's Aiden's first birthday. FIRST. BIRTHDAY. I can't screw anything up on the first birthday he's ever had. THERE WILL BE PICTURES. WHICH MEANS THERE WILL BE EVIDENCE.

If I screw this up and he finds photographic evidence that I screwed up, he's going to sue me. I may need to hire a lawyer in the future. I WILL NOT BE HELD LIABLE FOR ANY DAMAGE CAUSED DURING THIS PARTY. I WILL NOT BE RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY SCREW UPS. THE JUDGE AS SPOKEN. THE JURY HAS SPOKEN.

WE CAN DO IT SURVIVOR STYLE. THE TRIBE HAS SPOKEN.

"Rose, stop thinking." Dimitri looked genuinely worried for me now. My hair's probably in a mess and it's not even time for the party yet. Heck, the birthday boy's not even awake yet!

"Roza, relax. I really will lock you alone in here."

"Will you be alone with me?" I joked. He laughed. It worked. I'm awesome.

"Don't give me that look." He warned.

"What look?" I said, innocently. I knew exactly what look he was referring to.

"That look. Those eyes and your pouty little mouth. It's dangerous, especially with the bed right behind us."

"Why not?" I pouted even more. I'm really really hoping it would work.

"That look was what got Aiden here in the first place." He reminded me.

I said nothing.

Plan: Continue look.

One minute passed.

Mission: Successful.

Dimitri rolled his eyes and laughed. He gave in to me anyway and proceeded to carry me, bridal style, back to the bed. I grinned when he plopped me down on our bed and-

"MAMA! PAPA!"

Where in the world does he get that LOUD voice? Oh that's right. Dimitri's side of the family. Oh whom am I kidding?

"WE'RE COMING AIDEN."

"OKAY."

Dimitri's face fell against the pillow behind me.

"So close." I whispered.

He laughed. "It's amusing how the two of you can have a conversation by shouting. And he's only a year old. I don't want to know what will happen when he's five. "

"Wait till puberty hits." I replied. "He'll get that squeaky tone while breaking his voice, he won't scream as much for a while."

Dimitri chuckled and jogged towards Aiden's room. After walking past the mirror, taking a double take and wondering, "What's Medusa doing here?" I took a brush to tame my hair, figuring Dimitri could handle Aiden for a while.

"MAMA." Aiden screamed as Dimitri carried him into the room.

"No need to shout, Aiden." His father shushed him.

"Okay." He whispered. "Cake."

"Later." Dimitri whispered back.

"Okay."

"Good boy." Dimitri whispered/complimented him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

I laughed at how those two can have a whispered conversation whereas Aiden and I can shout across the hall for one another.

~ADIAL~

Lissa and her family, which now includes cute little Lillian, Lily for short, were the first to arrive.

It wasn't a huge party. It was more like a gathering. With cake. Only a few people were invited, the one closest to us. Our old teachers back in the academy, including Stan who I was hesitant on inviting at first but then realized he did go through a lot with us throughout the years, old friends we've met in our crazy adventures, and of course, family.

Despite my initial panic attacks of the party being absolutely perfect, it turned out quite all right. Well, I wouldn't say it was perfect...

~ADIAL~

As usual, we placed Aiden and Lily together to play with the toys they had. Lily had some toys at our house, and Aiden has toys at hers. Why you ask? Because we spend so much time at each other's houses, bringing their toys over and forgetting to take them home. From "I'll collect them in the morning." it eventually became "Leave the toys there. I'm lazy."

Aiden was playing with his building blocks, the soft squishy kind, when Lily decided, "I'm bored of my toys. Oh look, building blocks. I'll play with them too."

Lily crawled over towards Aiden and took the building block from the bottom. Aiden was horrified. His tower of blocks came crashing down.

One thing about Aiden is that he never complains. Instead, he prefers to take matters into his own hands.

Despite being one, he still couldn't walk yet so he crawled angrily, if that's possible, towards Lily. I bet if he could walk, he would have stomped towards her.

"MINE!" He screamed and hit her on the head with the block.

I was horrified and thankful at the same time. Thankful that they were the soft blocks but horrified that my son made a little girl cry.

"LUKA AIDEN!"

"Mama! Mine!" He defended himself, pointing towards Lily with her tear-filled eyes.

"Shh...Don't cry." I cooed as I picked Lily up and hugged her in an attempt to stop her crying.

"Aiden! You have to share your toys!" I scolded him.

"Mamaaaaaaa." He whined.

"Don't you Mama me Luka Aiden Belikov." I looked at him angrily. I really didn't want to scold my son on his birthday but I am a mother and I need to teach him the right things.

I placed Lily beside Aiden once she'd calmed down and told him, "Now say you're sorry and give her a hug."

"Sorry." He whispered. I find it absolutely adorable that he tends to whisper when he knows he's being disciplined.

He hugged Lily but after he's done that, he took his little block, shoved one in her face and said "Lily."

I was happy that he was learning to share so easily...and then I knew. He proceeded to take the rest of the blocks, all remaining nine of them, away from Lily. "Mine." He whispered.

I face palmed myself.

~ADIAL~

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO AIDEN"

"LALALA AHHH DENNNN"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

"BALALALA YOUUUUU"

Aiden was being absolutely adorable trying to sing his own birthday song. "CAKE CAKE CAKE!" He demanded.

We had the cake far enough from him so that he wouldn't accidentally hurt himself with the candle or ruin the cake, but close enough to blow the candle.

He huffed and he puffed but the candle was still lit. He was getting frustrated, banging his tiny fists on the table as he tried and tried again. I would have helped him but it was to funny to see him try.

"Okay, we'll blow on it together," I informed Dimitri who was on Aiden's other side. He nodded in response.

"One, two, three!" The three of us blew his one candle and I think for once, Christian could actually catch that wonderful, memorable moment on camera. I say that because in other instances, he was absolutely hopeless with the camera. I never understood why he needed to buy one. Oh that's right, his mind is like a goldfish. Forgets everything in three seconds.

"CHRISTIAN YOU BETTER SEND ME THAT PHOTO."

"WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TO?"

"I WILL KNOCK YOUR DINGDONG BACK INTO YOUR BODY."

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!"

"STOP IT." Lissa scolded us. "Rose, and you wonder why Aiden loves to scream."

Christian laughed at me, but the tables were turned when Lissa said "You too, Ozera. It's like having another child around."

"Ooooh, Child-zoned. Sorry bro, but someone ain't getting any magic tonight!"

"Shut up, Rose."

~ADIAL~

Guess what?

No really, I dare you to guess. Come on. Just take a wild guess.

Okay I'll tell you.

"I forgot to put the cake in the fridge." Christian mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"Cake's melted."

"Christian."

"Please don't kill me."

"Run."

"What?"

"Run Ozera."

"But Rose-"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! INSTEAD OF ICE CREAM CAKE, YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO EAT WATER CAKE! EATING WATER, CHRISTIAN. ARE YOU STUPID OR AM I STUPID ENOUGH TO TRUST YOU!"

"I'M SORRY! I'M STUPID. YOU'RE NOT STUPID. I'M STUPID. YOU'RE STUPID."

"I'M STUPID?!"

"NO MA'AM! YOU'RE NOT STUPID MA'AM. I- I- I'M STUPID MA'AM. WELL- WELL- WE STUPID."

"WE?!"

"NO NO NO! I MEAN- I- I'M STUPID! ONLY ONE PERSON. ME. I'M STUPID! YOU'RE NOT STUPID! ONLY ME, MA'AM. HERE TAKE MY CHILD."

And that was how we ate water-ice cream cake with a spoon.

~ADIAL~

I placed Aiden's part of his water cake on the table; out of his non-walking reach while I walked towards the kitchen to grab a towel to wipe is chocolate covered mouth.

"MAMA. CAKE!"

"HOLD ON, AIDEN!"

"OKAY."

I shouldn't have trusted him.

As I walked back, I stopped in my tracks. My little boy stood up on his own and walked- WALKED! - Towards the table.

"DIMITRI COME HERE QUICK! DIMITRI! NOW!"

Dimitri ran towards my side in a second and saw our little boy taking his first few steps.

I was so proud and happy that I forgot the main reason why he walked in the first place.

"CAKE!"

He reached for the bowl on the table, and water cake spilled on to his head, covering him in chocolate. We can thus conclude that I am never going to order ice cream cake ever again.

**Thank you for reading. Once again, please read the previous chapter's AN! **

**You have? Okay thanks!**

**The jokes in this chapter, the ones with Aiden and Lily, really did happen in real life. I babysit my little cousins at least once a week, every week and they do all these crazy stuff that make everyone laugh. And yes, my baby cousin did take his first step on his first birthday. And it was towards cake. He really does love cake. Kind of funny though, since my aunt bakes a lot of cakes. Traditional Asian ones. Anyone from Singapore or around here? She bakes ****pandan cakes, kuih lapis (layered cake in english, but not the kind you're probably thinking ;) ) and those kind of cakes. Really awesome.**

**Anyway, please do review. I would love to hear your thoughts on whether I should continue with this story or not. I've been planning this story and there are no major plots in the time being. Just good ole fun. It's basically...a day in a life.**


End file.
